Usuario discusión:Sol4343
Un saludo. --Lorenzo0507 (Discusión) 20:03 16 oct 2011 Tu página de usuario Si quieres un color de fondo, dime cual quieres, si quieres una plantilla de usuario, dime si la quieres, si quieres una tabla para poner tu banda o personajes favoritos o ambas, dime si lo quieres, si quieres una firma, dime como la quieres, si quieres una galería de fotos, dime si la quieres. Si quieres todas estas opciones, avisame si las quieres. 20:21 16 oct 2011 (UTC) :Bueno si quieres todas las opciones primero dime que color de fondo quieres en tu usuario y tambien dime si te gustaria tener una tabla con tu banda en tu usuario. 21:24 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Firma Siempre debes firmar en las discusiónes o en los foros, con las cuatro barras ~~~~ o pulsando el boton de Firma Archivo:Firma2.png. Si quieres una firma personalizada dime como la quieres para hacertela. 19:06 18 oct 2011 (UTC) :Por esa razon te dije que si quieres que te haga una firma, dime como la quieres para hacertela, por cierto aunque no tengas firma personalizada igual puedes firmar, solo aprieta el boton firma. 19:13 18 oct 2011 (UTC) ::Especificame mas como la quieres si me dijes solo J, no te la podre hacer, dime como quieres tener los colores de tu firma. Ademas debes firmar con el boton Archivo:Firma2.png que te aparece cada vez que editas una discusión. 19:20 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Aqui esta tu firma: Para que funcione debes copiar este codigo: y pegarlo en tus preferencias, en la seccion de firma. Luego clikeas en el cuadrito que dice "Tratar esta firma como wikitexto" y luego guardas, y tu firma estara lista. Si tienes otra duda avisame. 20:07 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Que parte te cuesta?, si uqieres has asta donde sepas, despues yo me encargare. Por cierto debes Firmar, , ya te hice tu firma, ahora debes empezar a ocuparla, con las instrucciones que te di, debes siempre firmar en discusiónes, para la proxima no respondere si no firmas, tengo que estar viendo el historial para saber quien manda mensajes cuando no firman y es algo muy molesto. 20:34 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Si es un insulto leve a cualquier usuario los bloqueos suelen ser de 2 semanas a 2 meses, si es un insulto fuerte es para siempre. Solo si eres bloqueado 3 o 4 veces temporalmente seras bloqueado para siempre, pero para entonces a ti te falta harto para eso. 04:18 22 oct 2011 (UTC) con gusto quiero hacer amistad contigo (Ceci1996 02:01 4 nov 2011 (UTC)) ami igual me pasa lo mismo pero no te preocupes se arreglara en una o dos horas hace un rato me salio al cargar una pagina q el wiki tenia problemas tecnicos asiq a esperar wartortlemaster 21:35 5 nov 2011 (UTC) D: D: D: D: D: D: D: amigoo no me puedo conectar sino ya estariamos hablando D: D: D: D: D: D:wartortlemaster 19:32 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Si editaste bien las paginas y con la intencion de obtener ese logro, hay esta bien, pero solo editaste y no cambaiste o colocaste nada solo para conseguir ese logro, entonces hay esta mal. Pero en tus contribuciones vi que editaste bien y como se debe en las paginas. Aqui es un ejemplo de como se edito las paginas para ganar logros, donde se edito una pagina varias veces para ganar logros, aunque es solo un ejemplo, te lo pongo para que sepa sun poco mas. 20:18 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias Tampoc se quien eres pero da igual... Muchas gracias! :D 20:54 8 nov 2011 (UTC) se me fue internet dame tu correo te ayudo en algo? 21:27 15 nov 2011 (UTC) creo k ya t la envie Buenas tardes Sol4343, te queria preguntar de que pais sos, yo soy de Argentina, vivo en Buenos Aires Capital Federal, y te pregunto donde vivis porque la mayoria de los susuarios son de mexico, españa o chile, o de otros paises Salu2 Buretto9 23:11 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Es que estoy a 7 páginas de hacer el logro de 1500 ediciones en distintas páginas, cuando termine me pasaré por el chat 20:12 16 nov 2011 (UTC) te hago una firma? 20:47 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Te puedo hacer una como talvez sea cosa de la instalacion o los pasos del juego, por ejemplo, ¿despues te terminar cada nivel, asi tipo te mostraba al personaje y cuanto dinero ganaste de la pelea, en ese momento sale un cuadro azul con un parrafo en japones y algunos numeros y un sirculo, hay tocas la opsion A que esta al costado dos veces para saver si esta echo, o puedes intentar llegar mas lejos de sabaody, tipo pasas esos niveles y empiezas unos nuevos, aver si en esos se guardan cualquier cosa ahora entrare al juego y lo revisare un rato aver que hacia para guardarlo, pasa que esta todo en japones y no entiendo nada X), y resien van a sacar el gigant battle trducido, no se si sacaran el de new world traducido te dire que yo pensaba igual cuando lo baje, estaba en una lucha contra sanji como luffy y le puse pausa porque me tenia que ir de casa por un largo tiempo, cuando volvi le puse lay y siguio bien asta que por abrir una notificasion de la compu sin querer cerre la pantalla completa del juego XD, pero la abri de nuevo pensando en que tenia que hacer todo de nuevo y estaba en donde estaba, la pelea contra sanji, por las dudas re-instalalo, no por nada de molestar solo que seria eso, yo me baje el gear spirit formado de PC, no se me guardaba pero funsionaba, y me intente bajar el primer gigant battle pero surgian errores XS bueno espero ayudarte con esto y si descubro mas te seguire ayudando, salu2 Buretto9 14:30 27 nov 2011 (UTC) creo que es el ordenador, yo te diria que uses el de tu hermano, cualquier cosa yo te busco otro lugar de descarga o le pregunto al usuario de taringa una pregunta, sigue empezando en el primer nivel?, o superaste sabaody y te aparece en sabaody? por las dudas dime o mejor dicho describeme como esta el juego en tu compu, tipo si hay algun problema de pantalla, si va lento o no, si te aparecen las cosas prinsipales, y acuerdate que cuando te dice cuanto dinero ganaste y te dice que personaje support ganaste te aparece un dialogo azul en letras japonesas con numeros, hay toca siempre la A que esta al costado bueno trata de hacer lo del ordenador de tu hermano, si no lo tiene tu hermano bajatelo, ve al blog que esta la pagina, cualquier cosa yo te mando un mensaje por si te encuntro un resultado, salu2 PD: primero contestame las preguntas y dime como esta el juego Buretto9 18:27 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok, ahora te mandare otro link donde lo descargas con un emulador y te da la manera de pasarlo a tu nintendo ds, si tienes una te dara mas beneficio, oviamente en la nintendo si se guarda, y si no descargalo con el emulador, ahora es muy raro porque yo me lo baje y cuando lo cerre y lo volvi a abrir estaba en lo de sabaody bueno espera a que termine una hora empezando desde ahora y pasate por el blog de la peli 12 que pondre el link del nuevo PD: sigue intentando mientras lo de pasar sabaody y llegar asta las islas de entrenamiento Buretto9 19:39 28 nov 2011 (UTC) te funciono?, prueba con pasar unos cuantos niveles y haber si se te guardaBuretto9 20:38 28 nov 2011 (UTC) gracias ^^ (te has pasado un poco) 15:00 29 nov 2011 (UTC) pikao 19:15 30 nov 2011 (UTC) jaja de nada, y gracias, igual me se todo eso menos lo de como conseguir el elephant gatling, ahora estoy en las islas de cad saga, estoy en la de drum que teno que peliar contra aokiji y akainu con Coby XD, se me ase dificl ya que puedo usar solo una vez a garp en toda la hora de la pelea jajaj, ya saves cualquier cosa de ayuda dime, y tambien si quieres bajarte otros juegos de one piece para jugar en tu compu Bueno nakama me voy a ver el cap 648 que reien vengo de un largo dia y justo ahora puedo usar la compu, salu2Buretto9 00:23 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu apoyo y da tu mejor esfuerzo en esta wiki si tienes alguna duda solo preguntamelo falta un largo camino para que subas puesto pero te deso lo mejor :D Cuidate dime el dia y la hora y cuando quieras me conecto ^^ 19:30 4 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Si, he vuelto, saludos a ti tambien. Posdata:Otra vez firma, se que me escribiste tu porque lo vi en la actividad reciente link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:20 5 dic 2011 (UTC) no, no me importa. Pues asi importamte me regalaron dos mangas de one piece y un colgante con la calavera xd 12:40 5 dic 2011 (UTC) Categoría nueva No se... Tal vez algo como Piratas de la Nueva Era (la he empezado) refiriendose a gente que se hizo pirata tras la muerte de Barbablanca cuele Aunque con esa categoria solo serviria con todos los 'Falsos Mugiwaras(menos Moh-Moo'(LA VACA MARINA DE ARLONG)') Gyro y Piratas Cautivos' ya que Hody Jones y los suyos ya tenian mas o menos montada su banda antes de la Nueva Era Es mi consejo, a otro admin puede parecerle tonta la cat y puede borrarla, aunque sirve mas o menos para todos los que te he puesto enlaces. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:55 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola sol que tal? te he dejado este mensaje para conseguir un logro 16:28 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Sol(bueno,javi xd)queria decirte que te pongas en la vpd que en enero de 2012 han puesto como candidata a nami,y pones la razo´n de porque la has votADO O NO, arriba tienes las instrucciones,te avisa tu amigo ~~Will~~xd mierda, lo siento, acabo de ver el mensaje, te prometo que mañanaa las 4 estoy conectada. 13:57 18 dic 2011 (UTC) porke t as ido? snif snif m as dejao solllllllllll o 17:06 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Sol, lo siento mucho pero no puedo seguir en el chat si sigue molon, asi que hoy, día 27 es mi último dia en el chat mientras esta molon. Lo siento 21:48 27 dic 2011 (UTC) "Rey Marino" Es categoría de "Rey marino" la borrare solo sirviria para los articulos del Señor de la Costa y el Maestro de las Aguas, los unicos 2 reyes marinos conocidos. Mohmo no es un rey marino, es una "Vaca Marina", aunque ese es un error muy comun confundirlo con un rey marino. Sodoma y Gomorra tampoco son reyes marinos son de las 3 especies que existen de "Toros", siendo mas especificamente "Rey Toro". Ankoro no es un Rey Marino, es un '''Monstruo Marino', muy diferente a un Rey Marino. Surume, tampoco es un Rey Marino es de la especies de los "Krakens". Recuerda que siempre debes consultar antes de crear categorías, muchas veces no sirven. 21:58 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Año Nuevo 2012 para ti también!!! 13:21 1 ene 2012 (UTC) estoy pidiendo perdon a todos los k e e molestado y bueno sry t prometo k kambiare 100% a una cosa importante no kreas k kambiado o normal siempre sere yo mismo bye a sol... guay 20:00 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Sin problema, yo me tenía que ir pronto. Otro día hablamos. Vale? 19:33 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Megaman Zero Tengo en el segundo 2 baras vida y 4 subtancs aver que jefe se atreve a vencerme ahora. Rey D. Gabi [[Usuario Discusión:Rey D. Gabi|¿Quieres discutir?']] 11:41 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Siento decirte que en el artículo destacado de Marzo de 2011 has hecho una mala edición. Has añadido nada más un guión. Todas las páginas tienen erratas así que cuando quieras editar algo así aprovechalo cuando hagas una edición más grande y diferente. Tienes muchas ediciones, ¿para qué haces una mala edición? no lo hagas más por favor. One piece spain (discusión) 20:38 6 feb 2012 (UTC) sol k malo eres sy me perdonas t digo komo a terminao la cosa 22:18 18 feb 2012 (UTC) si no estaba oliver 22:20 18 feb 2012 (UTC) Oye Javi mira mi nueva firma, hice el gif yo mismo ^-^ es esta -> 21:10 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Enhorabuena ¡¡Hola, Javi!! Cuanto tiempo. ^_^ Acabo de enterarme (mirando esta página) de que has sido ascendido de rango y ahora eres Moderador del Chat. ¡¡Felicidades!! Te lo mereces, sin duda eres de los usuarios que participan más activamente en el chat. ¡Un saludo! 00:08 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Chat Ola cuando tu no estes conectado te dire todo lo que dicen en el chat A las 19:40 fecha 23/2/12 Santimisu:a decir palabrotas se ha dicho caca ,culo,pedo,pis jajajajajajajjaja. Primer mensaje de Santimisu Imágenes Pero que foto vas a poner 18:13 1 mar 2012 (UTC) :Pero la de Nami, cual dices, esta? : 18:19 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Edición E Sol ya puedes editar? si necesitas ayuda dime. Molon jajaja (discusión) 13:41 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Disculpas hola sol soy luffy525 querria pedirte disculpas por mi mal comportamiento ante moreita y nami20 por favor perdoname es mi forma de ser y solo era una broma :hola sol soy luffy525 querria de todo corazón pedirte disculpas por lo del otro dia no estubo nada bien por favor puedes admitirme en el chat Chat Me prodrías decir, por favor, como se hace`para que el chat funciona ? :) 11:59 2 jun 2012 (UTC) oye minga, que pa cuando el desbaneo de perrogrande aunke sea? xD es todo un honor ser "el peor usuario de la wiki de todos" por que somos muchos y destacar siempre es un gustazo xD pero 2 cosillas 1º no me gusta k cuentes mentiras de mi de k si insulte a marina,y lo de chupar pollas no fue cosa mia 2ºno odies al jugador odia al juego y p.d el asunto, los pelos de tus huevos, no importa a nadie, creeme ;D chat que conste que empezó él XD pedazo de artículo que escribo, llevo un ratazo corrigiendo ortografía en 100 artículos, y viene el tío este y me dice eso. Anda ya. Khaliszt (discusión) 19:15 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye sol tu sabes si me han baneado,es que no me deja meterme en el chat ni hacer nada en ninguna wiki he intentado hacerme otra cuenta pero me pasa lo mismo tanto en el portatil como en el grande anda ayudame. posdata:wiii Heidelmann (discusión) 14:30 16 ago 2012 (UTC) :Respondido en su página de discusión. -- 15:29 16 ago 2012 (UTC) Retiro del flag Lo siento, pero debido a tu inactividad, se te ah retirado el flag de "Moderador", aun así, se agradece todo, Gracias. 21:12 25 may 2013 (UTC) Sol soy yo tu amigo , no me reconoces :) ?